Teenage Memories
by SFAKylie
Summary: AU-ish story about how Tony and Jethro met in high school and how they finally made up until now. Slash, contain abuse, violence, considered disturbing content. Do't like don't read. R&R. Ranting may go up.
1. Chapter 1

Teenage Memories

Chapter 1

**AU, DiNozzo/Gibbs, Both still a teenager, Tony is around 15 – 19 and Gibbs is 19 – 21. And also, sorry for mistakes, I'm still having trouble finding a beta.**

"Good morning students, welcome to Stillwater High School." Mr. Johansson, Tony's homeroom teacher, greeted the class at the first day of school. "As so you know, my name is Peter Johansson and you can call me Mr. Johansson or Peter, it's up to you." He said. As far as Tony can turn his gaze, he already knows that no one is really paying attention and he heard a sigh. "Alright, start from you, stand up and introduce yourself." He said pointing to the girl sitting in the front row, against the right wall.

She stands up and straightened her blazer and skirt. "My name is Nancy Hollister; you guys can call me Nancy." And she went back to her seat. It goes on and on until it was his turn. He was seated in the fourth row, against the left wall.

He stands up sloppily. He was using a plain black shirt, covered with a grey jacket and is wearing a pair of tight black jeans. He was skinny but built, and was confidence of himself. "The name is Anthony DiNozzo; you can call me anything you want." He thought he was imagining stuff, but he had heard awed voices from some girls, but he let it go; it was not important. He sat back down and listens to everybody introducing themselves. And after a while, they were done and the bell rang.

"Now, go to your classes, and have a great first day!" Mr. Johansson said and they all stood up and leave the class in hurry. While walking in the corridors, Tony opened a bubble gum and starts chewing at it. It was his trick, chewing bubble gum or anything makes him concentrate more.

In the midway, someone tapped him in the bicep. He looks down and see a girl from his class, he notices her as the girl who sat two rows in front of him. She had long blonde hair, hazel eyes and has a killer smirk. Every guy that had looks at her would be head over heels in no time, but something in him doesn't feel that way.

"Yeah?" He asked and the girl smiled.

"I'm Jackie," She said and offered her hand to him and he shook it gently. "So, Tony, what class are you going to?" She asked as they start walking together.

"Chemistry." He said coldly and Jackie squeals. Yeah, she actually squeals like a little girl.

"Cool! We have the same class!" She said and Tony simply nods. He admits it, he is a woman man, but somehow, he did not like her. Not a bit, not even really interested. The two walked toward their class as Jackie keep babbling stuff about the school, about the clubs and how her 'best friend' is a member of the football club. He keeps nodding casually. Until suddenly a group of guys wearing blue-white varsity showed up around the corner. He had almost stopped on his track when he see a brown haired guy, eyes closed as he was laughing, and when he recover, the eyes opened and reveal a piercing ice blue eyes that made his knees wiggly. He was walking in the middle of the group, nudging the guy next to him as he points at Jackie, or probably at him.

"Jackie!" One of them said and Jackie beamed up at him.

"Hey Dylan." She said and the guy, he assumed as Dylan, was looking him from head to toe, over and over again, it was making him uncomfortable.

"Stop it, Dylan, You're scaring him." Jackie said. Tony was still chewing furiously at his gum, wishing that he could just escape this awkward moment.

"He's your boyfriend?" Dylan asked, actually spat, suddenly making him frown. And he heard Jackie chuckled nervously.

"No, of course not! Stop it Dylan." Jackie said and Dylan nodded.

"Good then, I don't like him." He spat the words in front of his face, making Tony grimaces.

"Enough, Dylan, let's go." The blue eyed man he had observed said. _ Aww, he's helping me._ He had thought, and stopped himself short before he can continue that stupid thought. And then, the blue eyed boy dragged Dylan away. Jackie let out a sigh as Tony shot her a look.

"Sorry, just he's just being stupid, thank god Gibbs took care of him." She said and he silently rolled his eyes. They continue walking as she continues babbling stuff again. But one topic got his attention. "Gibbs was not his good friend, but he is a good leader, he-"

"Sorry to interrupt, but can you tell me about this Gibbs guy?" He cut her off and she furrowed her eyebrows for a while before nodding.

"He's the captain of the football club; he's in his senior grade. Really smart, really stubborn. I've heard he's super strong and is the best player. And oh, his full name is Leroy Jethro Gibbs. He goes by Gibbs, sometimes LJ." She said and Tony nodded and murmured a 'thanks'.

When they arrive at their class, Tony spotted his old buddies from middle school and jumped in with them, saying a short excuse to Jackie. Then, he now knows a lot of new people. When the teacher walked in, he introduced himself. His name is Mr. Gerald. He was a strict, mean teacher, forcing Tony to stops his usual behavior, which contains passing notes, operating his phone, talking (which he did a lot) and sometimes, sleeping. But for his old school, he is one of the smart ones, making the teachers wonders.

But even if he makes sure he doesn't have anything Mr. Gerald dislike in him, he forgot one thing, and he was unlucky because he notices it after Mr. Gerald does. He was still chewing his gums.

"You, dump the gum and get out of my class." Mr. Gerald said pointing at him before pointing out the door. Tony's eyes widened.

"But, sir! I'm sorry, it won't happen again!" He said, sounded pleading.

"Yes, of course it won't happen again. I'll make sure of it. Now, you get out of my class before I drag you out." He said bluntly and Tony was already on his feet now.

"Sir, please! I need to-"

"Now." He said, pointing out that it's the end of the conversation. He sighed and walked out the class, dumping his gum at the trash bin by the door and closed the door behind his back. He looked around at the empty hallway and sighed. _Well, this is a fucked up first day. _He thought before walking across the hallway and sit on a bench. He thrown his head back, hands buried in his jacket pocket.

"I'm so getting a beating." He said softly, hoping no one had heard him. His douche behavior and his passion in basketball was just a distraction. But his straight A's is the only help he could get to get away from most of his father's other side.


	2. Chapter 2

Teenage Memories

Chapter 2

A week later, after the last bell rang, Tony walked through the hallways into the gymnasium. He had heard about the basketball club had a wide opening, so he planned on signing in today, without any hesitation. He had always love basketball since he was in elementary school. Once, when his mom was still alive, he was allowed to play basketball and his father had let him play and join the main team and had the time of his life. And then his mom had died, and his father changed upside down. He used to be caring and cuddly, now he doesn't care and always drunk.

He walks into the gym, and there were two groups of guys, one was bigger, and louder. And the other one was filled with skinnier guys and were acting like they just knew each other. Then, he decided that the louder group is the sophomore, junior and senior grader. So he went too sat down in between of the smaller group of the pair and greeted them.

"Hey," He said and received some different answer, "So, what should I do to join the club?" He asked silently and one out of the four guys answers him.

"There's a formulary in that table," He said pointing to a table at the corner of the room. "Just go and fill it, and then just put it to the left pile and you're in."

"Okay, thanks…" Tony said dropping the hints.

"Jason, Jason Green."

Tony nodded at him with a slight smirk before saying; "Thanks, Jason." And he took off to the table at the corner of the room. When he reach it, he takes the paper and take out his pen and fill it up, write down his full name, his birth date, his father's name and some other things. When he's done, he put the paper to the other pile. But then, someone shouted at him.

"Hey, Kid!" One of the older guys yelled out and signed him to come to the center of the room and he jogged toward him. Tony was almost as tall as he is, just different by a couple of inches and the other guy was staring at him with clear brown eyes. "What's your name?"

"Tony." He simply said and the other guy nodded.

"Great, Tony, you can go home now, come back tomorrow half an hour after school; we'll introduce you and your friends to the whole team. Don't be late and bring a t-shirt and a pair of training pants. Tell your friends, okay?" He explained and Tony nodded.

"Of course." He answered and the older guy nodded.

"Thanks, Tony." He said and patted Tony's shoulder and turn on his heels to walks away. Tony did the same into the group he just left a couple minutes ago and inform them about the meeting tomorrow. When he's done, he quickly makes his way to his house.

The group of football team was gathered in the front of their school, in the park's benches. Gibbs was sitting down in the chair, gathering up some formulary he had just received earlier that evening. Dylan was lecturing the whole team about how they should do their exercise tomorrow. Gibbs is the true captain, but Dylan is always taking over, still can't accept the fact that the captain before their team choose Gibbs over him. And that's why they choose Gibbs; he's wiser and talks less. In fact, sometimes, he can surprise people at what he's up to, 'because he doesn't really tell people about his plans.

"Shut it, Neal, you're not funny." Dylan said sternly. The guy he just interrupts make a fake 'ouch' noises and let it go. "So, Gibbs, what's that smart head of yours think we should do tomorrow?" He said, his voice was mocking, hoping it'll set Gibbs to the edge, which didn't work.

"Just do our usual exercise, we can't fake our first exercise, or we'll lose a lot of new members eventually." Gibbs said shortly.

"What? That's it?" Dylan asked and Gibbs simply nods, continuing to sort the papers out. "What do you guys think? Do you agree with him?" He asked. He hoped he'll found a disagreement but find none of it and he sighed. "Whatever."

After a while of silent times, one of the guys said, "Dylan, isn't that the guy whose always with Jackie these days?" He said and Dylan shot his eyes up.

"Yes, yes he is." He said before hoping off the table to walk to Tony, who is walking his way out of the school, both hands gripped the straps of his backpacks, headsets tucked in both of his ears, blasting some kind of rock music. Well, Dylan is a possessive, selfish kind of person. And Jackie is actually not just his 'best friend', he had always had a crush on her since the first day he met her when she was visiting her brother, two years ago. And of course, with Tony around her, he'll lose some of his chances. When he reached him, he stepped in front of Tony, stopping him short on his paths. Tony immediately tucked off his headsets.

"Yeah?" He asked, looking up at Dylan who is actually almost a feet taller than him. Dylan crossed his arms across his chest and glared down at him.

"You've been hanging around with Jackie, huh?" Dylan asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Uh, yeah, why?" Tony asked back.

"Well, you should leave her alone now." Dylan said and Tony furrowed his eyebrows.

"Why should I?"

"Because she belong to me, and no one messes with what belong to me, period." Dylan said and Tony smirked, finally realizing, _he's ultimately friendzoned, _Tony thought.

"Yeah, sure, you can have your _best friend_ back." He said with a small snort before walking past Dylan, leaving him looking at his back weird.

Gibbs, from afar, snorted. He can hear the two's conversation and Tony was pretty brave to say that to someone like Dylan. And also the kid was smart. But its okay for him, in fact, he likes the way he talks. He likes him.

While walking his own way home, he smiles to himself. He had saw Gibbs the moment he's going to walk past the park. He tried to keep calm and walked pass silently, trying to be invisible, but of course, Dylan was there. Dylan had always hated him, and yeah, Tony admits it, he would do the same to a guy that trying to steal someone they love. But still, he's just ruining everything. And then he put up his best argument, and had heard a snort from afar, hope it was Gibbs'.

After around twenty minutes of walking, he was exhausted. He's going to starts using his bike, he decided. And after a few more steps, his house was visible. Huge, painted soft blue, two stories, he can see his room's window in the second floor. There was no sign of his father's car and he sigh his relief. He has not really met his father in the past week. He believes that his father had come home at mid night around three days ago, and he had not saw or heard his father again. Not that he misses him, he was glad actually. He fastens his walking pace and got into his house in a couple seconds. When he arrived, he ran straight into his room. He throws his backpack on the floor and slumped himself into the queen sized bed. This bed use to be the guest room's bed, his was used to be a single bed, and he had realize that sometimes he needs to stretch out his long limbs, but he can't anymore. He had study harder and when the report card arrived, revealing a full of A+, he had begged his father to switch his bed, and for once, his father granted his wisdom.

Tony grabbed one of the pillows and hugged it tight, curling his body against the pillow. He was really exhausted, and he really doesn't care that's its too late for a nap, he just close his eyes and drift off to sleep.

It was 5 pm when he woke up; an extra 2 hours of sleep were enough for him. He got up and yawned, stretching out his arms. He walked into his window and noticed that his father's car was now on the parking lot. He leave it be and take out all of the items from his backpack and fill the backpack with tomorrow's need. And he take out his basketball jersey, put it in the bed, next to the backpack. He felt dirty now, so he grabbed his sweatshirt and his favorite sleeping shorts. He walked in the shower and took a long, hot watered shower. The water's noises were so loud; that he doesn't realize someone had walked into his bedroom. Ten minutes later he was done; he dried himself with his towel and dressed up. He hummed into some music he had heard earlier that day as he walks out of the bedroom, to found his father, sitting in his bed, his basketball jersey in his father's hands. It was not a good sign if his father had seen his jersey out of his closet. He doesn't approve his passion for basketball; all he cares about is his son, his only child, to continue the family business.

"Father?" Tony had asked and watched as his father slowly stood up, the smells of alcohols were strong, and he towered Tony. A drunk and an angry Anthony DiNozzo Sr. is never a good sign.

"What is this trash doing here?" His father asked, voice low but growly. His eyes suddenly look up straight into Tony's eyes, "Don't tell me you're joining the basketball team without my permission, _again."_ He said and Tony shuddered.

"No, I did not join the basketball team, father." He said and his father growled and he takes something from the pile of papers in his bed, founding whatever he's searching for, he shoved the piece of paper into Tony's face.

"Then, what's this!?" His father growled and he noticed the paper, it was a flyer about the basketball's signing up and he remembered now that Jackie had ripped it off the wall and shoved it into his backpack this morning. He had cursed Jackie in his mind for doing that stupid act. "Answer me, Son!" His father's loud voice boomed in his room and it had takes everything on him to not flinched.

"M-my friend was m-messing a-around and she, umm, she shoved it into m-my backpack." He said, taking the lame excuse. It was partly the truth but, still.

"Bullshit," His father growled low under his breath before ripping the flyer and throw the jersey to the corner of the room. Tony flinched now, not that he will admit it out loud, but he is scared. And out of nowhere, his father's palm connected hard into his cheek, the slap sends him to the floor. "Get up and take your beating like a man, boy." He commanded and Tony obeyed. He stands up just to get shoved into the wall, his father holding him in place by his collar. His father's clenched hand was connected into his stomach over and over again and then to the cheek bones. After sometime that seems like an eternity, his father let go and Tony's knees gave up and he sink into the floor, clutching at his stomach, gasping for breath. "You should not lie to me, son." His father spat down at him.

"I-I'm sorry, f-father." Tony stuttered, coughing out some blood after he had accidently bitted the inside of his cheek hard.

"Don't call me father, son." His father said and Tony sucked in some air, "Maybe you're not my son anymore." He said.

_He father did not mean that, he's just drunk_. Tony tried to tell himself but it was really hard to believe. As his father leave his room, Tony curled on himself more, trying to hold his emotion in line. _You're a man, man don't cry, Anthony. _He had heard his father's voice said in his mind. He sometimes has voices in his head and he often obeyed the voices in his head. No matter was it good for him or not.


	3. Chapter 3

Teenage Memories

Chapter 3

The next day, Tony awoken by a nightmare at around 5 am and can't go back to sleep. He had staring at the ceiling since then until his alarm clock rings around 7 am. He got ready, cleaning himself and putting some cream into the bruised spots in his stomach and left the bruises in his cheeks alone.

He had collected his jersey on the floor, wincing as he kneeled down to take it. He wears his grey jacket and put the hoods on. He walks silently into the school. At school, it was the usual. Just Jackie being more annoying than she already is. At lunch time, he had decided to walk away from Jackie and followed his other guy friends instead.

"So, you're with Jackie already?" Henley asked. He's a friend of his since middle school and he's in the football club.

"No! Ugh, stop it Henley, she's annoying." He said making a fake yucky face making the group of five laughs.

"I feel you, man." Len said, he's a sophomore, like the other three. All of them are actually in sophomore except Tony and Henley.

"Lilly?" Jared teased and Len punched him in the sleeve. "Ouch! Not so hard, Len!"

"Whatever." Len said and rolled his eyes, Mickey was laughing out loud while the rest just sat there and smile.

These times is when he finally can smile, he forgets about his life at home and just enjoy the ongoing moment. He was glad he had met them; they're his closest friend in this short term. And he was grateful for their help, even though he sure they don't know.

Suddenly, Gibbs walks in the room, alone, getting in line for his lunch. Tony sat there staring at him from afar, ignoring his friends' chats. But then, he was tapped in the shoulder by Henley.

"What?" He asked without looking up and Henley followed his eyes.

"Are you crushing on Gibbs, man?" Henley asked, his face full with amusement. Tony looked up immediately, eyes wide.

"W-what!? No, of- of course not." Tony stuttered nervously and Henley laughed.

"You totally are, I'm going to tell him later." Henley said and Tony tried to protest but Henley put up a finger against his mouth, "Shush, or I'll tell the whole school."

Tony groaned loud at the back of his throat, "Whatever."

Time passes by, and the lunch time is over. He attended the last two classes, which is Biology and Art. Biology was not his thing; he's not much of an easy memorizing person. And then, art came and he was lost in his own world. The teacher had ask them to draw something that inspire them, and he starts drawing of a woman, her hair was flowing and she got a little boy, around 8 years old, holding he hand tight. She was smiling down at the boy and the boy was pointing somewhere. As he draws, he still can remember that moment, that memory. His mother had taken him out to the park and he was having the best time of his life. He smiled bitterly and the drawing was finally done. He was a quick drawer and the result is really good. He then stared at the drawing. She had inspired him. Her last words were something Tony holds on to, like it was his life line. It is his life line, if he had not remember those words, _Stay strong, Tony, live your happy life, for me? _Tony nodded, not really understanding any of the words. Why wouldn't he be happy? And now he knows, his mother probably had been treated like he did a lot longer and hides it. But whenever he felt like giving up, or that one time he was staring at the small, shining, razor blade in the dark, he had thought about his mother's words, and he stopped.

His thoughts were cut off by the bell ringing. He had given it to the teacher and went outside to grab his basketball jersey and his training shorts. He changed and quickly went to the gym. He was right in time. They start playing afterwards. Turns out, the training is just plain playing games, well, for now.

While playing, they were splits into two groups of five. The opposite team of Tony's team was full of big guys. And Tony, body was still aching and he still keeps his distance from anyone. But then, when he was on fire, he forgets about his injured body. When he jumps to throw a clear shot, someone lunge toward him from the side, and he was pushed and also landed on his bruises. He yelped out in pain and stays on the floor for a while, trying to clear the stars in the corner of his eyes.

"You okay, kid?" The guy that lunged into him asked and Tony simply nodded, "I'm sorry, dude." He whispered.

"No, it's fine, just- can I have a short time out?" He asked and the guy nodded, helping him up. "Thanks." He murmured before limping his way out of the gym trough the hallways toward the bathroom. But then, Dylan and the guys appeared from the other end. He turned around to walks away. Then suddenly, Tony found himself being chased after the group and had him cornered in a few minutes.

He was cornered, and he doesn't even know why he was running away earlier. It was what his mind told him to do when he saw Dylan giving him the sharpest glare he had ever receive. And now he had regretted it. If anything did happen, and he didn't ran away, they would be doing it in the hallway, not in this hidden place.

"Where you think you're going, douche?" Dylan spats when the group of three had finally caught up with Tony. Tony chooses to stay quiet wisely. "Oh, and I think I already make it clear to you to not mess with something or someone that belongs to me."

"Yeah you did, and I do what you told me to do." Tony said, he did make some excuses to flee from Jackie, and Dylan simply snorted.

"Well, you see, the damage had been done, and having her coming to me to told me about how you ignored her today and she was sad about it, meaning she likes you, meaning you did not really leave her alone." Dylan stated and Tony furrowed. _This guy's point is not about leaving her alone, it's about her liking me. That's just ... messed up! _Tony thought and let a smirk slip. But of course, Dylan sees it and he did not like it, not a bit. "What are you smirking about, huh, loser?" He said and again, Tony stays quite. "Well, aren't you going to say something?"

"What do you want me to say? That she likes me instead of you? It's not my place to say." Tony said calmly and Dylan's face reddened in frustration.

"Hold him." Dylan simply said and the two guys behind him take Tony's arms and holding him in place. Tony struggled but stays still as Dylan slaps him, letting out a short gasp. "Stay still, dickhead."

"Why should I take orders from you!?" Tony said, and he knew he was stupid for it. And he felt a knuckle connected to his nose, hard. Tony groaned and felt blood tricking down his nose.

In the other side of the school, in the gym, the guys that just lunge himself toward Tony, Brandon, was concerned, Tony had been gone for sometimes around ten minutes. He still felt guilty and he got this bad feeling.

"Guys, where's Tony? He had been gone for a while." Brandon said to the team.

"Yeah, can you go find him, Brandon?" Charlie, the team's captain, said and Brandon quickly took off, nudging Jason, signing for him to come along. Jason got the message and followed him.

They searched at the toilet, guessing it was the most logical place Tony should be at. But he was not there, they move into the other places nearby, until they heard a grunting and some long distanced cursing and they both follow the voices. When they reach the source, the sign meet their eyes surprised them. There stood Tony being hold up by two football player Brandon did not recognized and there was one more person, back toward them, throwing punches toward Tony's face and stomach. And Brandon recognizes the guy who's punching.

"God damn it, Dylan, stop!"

**Author's Note: Well, it is a short one, but oh well. Sorry it took a while, I've got a very tight schedule in weekdays, so, I'll probably only updating in the weekends plus Friday. And hope you like it! R&R please…**


	4. Chapter 4

Teenage Memories

Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hey! Because the last chapter was not so long and I was not that impressed of it, so this one is longer. Hope you like it and happy reading! Don't forget to review please, and follow and/or favorite my story if you like it. Happy reading!**

"God damn it, Dylan, stop!" Brandon yelled and starts pushing Dylan but Dylan fought back. "Jason! Tell Charlie to get Gibbs, now!" He yelled as he pushes Dylan back harder. Tony was released and he crawled away from the two guys that were holding him, coughing, trying to catch his breath. Then, Gibbs comes running down the hallway toward the place. Tony can't hear him clearly, his vision was swimming and his ears were ringing.

"Dylan, go back to the field, now!" It was the first words that Tony had heard in the past three minutes. Dylan and his two goons walk away, mumbling something Tony can't make out. Tony was still leaning against the wall, trying to calm his breath.

Charlie was crouching down at him, "You okay?" He asked and Tony nodded. Then, Brandon, Charlie and Gibbs were all sitting down around Tony. "What was it about?"

"He told me to get away from Jackie." Tony said simply, looking down at the floor.

"And you didn't?" Brandon asked curiously.

"Of course I did, why wouldn't I?" Tony said, looking Brandon straight in the eye, eyebrows furrowed.

"And then why was he beating you up?" Charlie said, sounded demanding.

"He said because Jackie likes me." Tony said, eyes locked in the floor. He heard Gibbs sighed and gazed his eyes toward the blue eyes slightly. He was surprised went he caught a glance of anger and concern in his eyes.

"Charlie and Brandon just go back to your things; I'm going to talk to Tony." Gibbs said and he stood up along with Charlie and Brandon, who walked away straightly. "Come on, Tony." He said and Tony tried to stands up and failed miserably. Gibbs gave out his hand and help Tony up. "Let's take you to the nursery." He said and they both walk toward the nursery. Tony was limping and Gibbs was steady, ready to catch the younger boy if he falls. And after a few feet, Tony's knee gave out and he fall, but not before Gibbs could catch him.

"'m sorry." Tony mumbled as his arm was spread across Gibbs' shoulder, leaning heavily toward Gibbs. The pain in his body push the urge to safe his dignity away.

"Let me tell you something," Gibbs said and Tony listens to him carefully. The fact that he was leaning against his crush was distracting him. "Dylan is one of the most selfish, hard headed son of a bitch I've ever know," Gibbs said with so much force making Tony smile, "And he had been bugging me since I was in the ten grade, and there's two solution to shut him up," Gibbs said and Tony looked up, "first, stand up to him or two, just ignore him." And finally, Gibbs looks up at Tony too, and their eyes met. Tony's cheek was turning red slightly. "It's up to you."

Tony snorted and looks away, "I'm so ignoring him." Gibbs chuckled and shook his head. When they arrived, Gibbs help Tony to sit on one of the beds and called a nurse.

"Let's see, what had happened now?" The nurse said and cleaned her hands, "What's hurting?" She asked immediately.

"Chest and stomach are hurting the most." Tony said and the nurse nodded.

"Can you take off your shirt?" The nurse asked and Tony's breath hitched. He ca't take off his shirt, or the bruises would be revealed and … his thought trailed off and he quickly shook his head.

"That won't be necessary; I'm already feeling better now." Tony said and the nurse nodded with her arms crossed against her chest.

"Still, take it off, just to make sure." She said and Tony was stubborn. Denying and refusing, until Gibbs said.

"Tony."

The words were short and sound meaningless, but the use of stern and gruff tone make it sounds a lot scarier. Tony sighed.

"Do I really have to?" Tony said, no scratch that, he was pleading.

"Yes, now, mister." The nurse said and Tony sighed. He slowly, trying not to flinch, pulled the jersey off of him trough the head. Then he sighed, putting the jersey aside, eyes closed as he heard the nurse softly gasp. "Dear boy, what happen to you?" The nurse said. He opened his eyes and Gibbs' eyes were unreadable and the nurse's eyes completely show terror.

"A beat up." Tony said simply, eyes locked to the floor. He saw the nurse shook her head at the corner of the room and he can feel Gibbs' stare burning a hole in him.

"You should learn to walk out of trouble, young man." The nurse said and Tony simply nodded and the nurse starts putting some cream on the dark bruises. It was amazing how the nurse was not even curious. After a couple of minutes, and she was done and Tony was allowed to put his shirt back on. "So, just wait here a couple minutes and rest up. When I came back you can go back and do whatever you were doing."

"Okay, thanks." Tony said and the nurse leaves. Tony sat there, hands gripping to the edge of the bed, looking down at his feet that were swinging back and front. Gibbs, whose silently watching, slightly smiles. The kid's behavior was adorable in his eyes. But then, he put his serious face beck on and he said.

"Who?" He simply said, with stern, gruff tone. Tony's head snapped up as if a thunder had suddenly clap and the expression on Tony's face almost make Gibbs smile; almost.

"Who what?" The boy's voice was shaky and sounded fragile, making Gibbs feeling half hearted to do this special interrogation.

"Beat you up."

"You know who." Tony said with a huff and continues swinging his legs back and front. Gibbs took a silent, deep breath and pushed again.

"I'm sure Dylan was not the cause of that much bruises." Gibbs said and Tony just shrugged. He doesn't look up until a few seconds of silent and he finally did.

"I'm not sure, either. It's just that I'm easily bruised." Tony said smoothly, eyes locked with Gibbs', convincing him that he was not lying. After a while of awkward staring contest, Gibbs finally nodded.

"Don't lie to me kid, I'm attended to protect you from Dylan, and if you're hiding something, it would just be a waste." Gibbs said and Tony nodded rapidly before going back to his swinging legs thingy. And if Gibbs hadn't adored the younger kid, he adores him now. After a while of silent, Gibbs breaks the silent. "So you're Henley's friend, right?"

Tony's head snapped up, eyes wide. "Yeah." He said quickly before taking a deep breath, "He didn't tell you anything weird about me, did he?" Tony asked nervously.

"Tell me what?" Gibbs asked with raised eyebrows and Tony sighed and whispered out a soft 'thank god' making Gibbs smirked. Henley does tell him something, and he likes the news. "About you liking someone from the football club?" Gibbs asked, teasing. And he loved the expression on Tony's face. "Someone like the captain?"

Tony groaned, "God, he did tell you." Tony groaned and he put his face against his hands and his elbow resting on his thighs. "Please don't hate me." Tony mumbled against his hand and Gibbs chuckled.

"No of course not," Gibbs said and Tony let out a high pitched whimper making Gibbs chuckle more. "Not someone that I am protecting." And with those words, Tony's head snapped up again.

"Wait, what!? Define 'protecting.'" Tony said and Gibbs shrugged.

"I'll be your personal body guard, if that word could suit me, and Dylan nor Jackie would go near you." Gibbs explained and Tony sighed. Half of his heart was happy that Gibbs would always be anywhere near him, and part of him was anxious. Gibbs would be always near him, dammit! How can he control himself?

"Great."

* * *

The first day of having Gibbs as his bodyguard started out normal, Tony sitting in his usual chair and ignoring Jackie's flirty smile. Tony tried to focus up on the teacher, teaching the Biology. He was not good on Biology, and he was not going to worsen his grades because of his thoughts bothering him. After sometimes that seems like an eternity, the bell finally rang and the class dismissed. He walks quickly toward the next class, Music. He loves this subject, because he gets to play the piano and he love playing the piano. But, the class is mixed with every grade, but he hadn't seen Dylan from the last classes. And that's one of good news. Well, not until this class. When he entered the room, his eyes scan the room and he caught a familiar form on the back of the room. As he walks toward an empty desk, he remembers the figure. He was one of the guys that were holding him up while he was turned into Dylan's punching bag. His body tensed up and quickly sat down. He was anxious, what if Dylan's here and he knows that Tony's here too?

"Hey, can I sit here?" Came a girlish voice and Tony looked up and saw Jackie, somehow, hovering above him. Tony gulped and scanned the room again and he quickly shook his head. "Why?" Jackie said in a pouty voice.

"S-someone h-had already tag here." Tony answered nervously and Jackie crosses her arms across her chest. Tony's eyes scanned the room once more and he saw a pair of eyes staring, no, scratch that, glaring at him. It was Dylan's and Tony gulped once more. "I'm serious."

"Yeah, sure you are, if you're avoiding me, you can just tell me." Jackie said and Tony sighed. He was hoping that Jackie would just leave after complaining and making some kind of a mean comment toward him, it won't be that bad, but of course, it went like hell.

"Well, I'm sorry, alright, there's a better man for you." Tony grumbled and Jackie's eyebrows went up. When Tony was about to scan the room once more, Dylan was not in his place anymore. And when Tony looked back toward Jackie, Dylan was there behind her, staring silently.

"I'm sorry, is something wrong here?" Dylan blurted out and Jackie jumped and turned around, slapping Dylan's chest playfully.

"You're going to give me a heart attack!" Jackie exclaimed and she smiled at him, "Hey Dylan! And yes, something is wrong; he won't let me sit with him." Jackie mumbled and crossed her arms back across her chest and Tony fight the urge to roll his eyes.

"Maybe you shouldn't sit with him?" Dylan asked, trying to fish the attention and Jackie shook her head, almost stomping her feet.

"Why shouldn't I? We're close!" Jackie said and Tony was panicking, his brains jumbled up and he accidently exclaim.

"No, we're not." He said, his one said that it was period, and expressionless. It was convincing enough for them both to believe.

"What!?" The two people towering Tony said in mix of confused, angry and annoyed tone. And if there's no one by his side, he would get another beating by Dylan sooner or later, he just knew it. But he was lucky when another gruff voice cut its way in.

"Something wrong here?" The voice said and Tony looked up and once more, met piercing blue eyes that belong to Gibbs. He smiled slightly at him.

"Yeah, he said we're not close when we really are close and he won't let me sat down with him!" Jackie exclaimed and Gibbs stared back at Tony, Toby's eyes pleading, begging for a rescue. And he knows he will get some rescuing starts from yesterday.

"Well, maybe it would be better if you just sat down with Dylan and I'll sit with Tony, what do you think?" Gibbs said and Tony's heart fluttered.

Dylan's voice was frantic when he said; "But, she wants-"

"Don't want to repeat yesterday, do you, Dylan?" Gibbs cut him short with a raised eyebrow and Dylan groaned.

"Whatever, let's go Jackie." Dylan said and he takes Jackie's arm and took her away. The last thing they both heard was Jackie's high pitched voice asking 'what happened yesterday?'

When they were far enough, Tony sighed. "Thank you." He said and lean his head to his hand. Gibbs simply nod and Tony shook his head, "She's just too annoying, I don't get her, why would she make problem over this stupid little thing!?"

Gibbs chuckled, "It's typical for a girl like her, trying to get someone and they would do anything to get that someone, no matter what it caused some other people."

"Yeah, agreed! And I hate her fake, stupid high pitch voice. It's like she's trying so hard and end up sounded like a puppet." Tony said and Gibbs laughed, shaking his head.

"That's just plain mean."

"That's what they say, truth hurts."

Once more, Gibbs laughed. "Yeah, truth hurts." And he sighed, the smile faded from his face. Tony glances and furrowed at the change, but shook it off.

A few minutes later, the teacher enters the class and start babbling about an orchestra that he would be throwing at next summer. Yeah, it is still a long time to go, but he said that it's pretty hard to choose who play what and it's also hard to practice, since everyone is pretty nosy. And he explained that not all would be involved at playing, the senior grader won't be playing anything, and instead, they'll be watching. And the junior grader would be the comity, setting up the place and choosing the costumes and all. So, the main player is the freshman and the sophomore. Tony nodded to himself.

"You play?" Gibbs suddenly asked and Tony looked up at him with questioning look. "Play any instrument?"

"Oh, yeah, I play the piano and the guitar." Tony said and Gibbs nodded.

"Used to play the triangle in the orchestra for two year straight." Gibbs said and Tony chuckled, then let out a small laugh as he imagine Gibbs sitting in the middle of people playing instrument and he was holding up a triangle, hitting it twice or three times.

"You're joking." Tony said and Gibbs shook his head.

"No, seriously, I can't play anything!" Gibbs said shrugging and laughing along.

"Well, maybe you should learn something; it'll help you dealing with your problem." Tony said and continues, whispering, "Also, it's a charm for the girls." And Gibbs chuckle.

"If that's the case, I don't want to learn." Gibbs said with a chuckle and Tony stare at him confused, "I gave up on girls."

"And why is that?" Tony asked and Gibbs stays silent, so Tony tries again, "A recent break up?" Tony asked and Gibbs looked up, and shook his head, "An old scar?" Tony asked again and Gibbs simple shrugged, "It is…" Tony decided and look down, nodding, "I'm sorry."

And they both went awkwardly silent and Tony decided to just focus on the teacher. The teacher starts to talk about the parts of the orchestra and said we can sign up to him to do the audition that will happen two months later. He keeps talking about the instrument we can sign up for, and he did mention that we can just join to do the triangle, but it was still too awkward to neither laugh nor nudge Gibbs. So he keeps silent, smiling to himself. When the teacher stops talking about the orchestra and starts the lesson, Tony was not as thrilled as he is in the past meeting. Maybe the quiet and upset Gibbs sitting by his side is one of the reasons, but still, he was glad that he can be this close to Gibbs, to his crush. But then, suddenly Gibbs broke the awkward silence.

"You should sign up." Gibbs said making Tony look up and Tony just smile shyly and shrugged, then Gibbs raised both of his eyebrows. "Why not?" Gibbs asked and Tony sighed.

"I know that I look like a guy with full confidence, but I just don't like showing off." Tony said, covering up his real reason. He was scared that he'll crew up or that his father will not approve and give him another beating or anything like that.

"Yeah right," Gibbs snorted, "Stop hiding things from me!" He said desperately. Tony was about to deny, but Gibbs cut him short. "And don't try to tell me that you're not, because I know you do." He said with a sharp look, his finger pointing at Tony's face.

Tony gapped at him, "You read me like a book." Tony said and Gibbs nodded proudly, cocking his head.

"Now you know, you'd never can lie to me." Gibbs said and Tony rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, but I'm still not signing up." Tony said stubbornly. Gibbs just shrugged.

"The teacher could just pick you if he wants, you know."

Tony sighed and chuckle, "Yeah, but I am not that great."

"Oh really? Come on Tony, I've heard you play before, and I know that that is more than just great." Gibbs said and Tony gave him a questioning look, he did not know that Gibbs had heard him playing the piano. And as if Gibbs can read Tony's mind, he said. "Think I wasn't there the first day you walk in here and show off your ability, taking all the girl's eyes." Gibbs smirked and Tony blushed.

"I don't know that you were here! If I know I wouldn't even touch anything." Tony said and he played with his fingers, feeling nervous.

"And why is that?" Gibbs asked, the smirk still linger in his lips and Tony shrugged, Gibbs open his mouth to say something but was cut off by the teacher's words.

"You done chit chatting, Mr. Gibbs?" The teacher said and Gibbs shut his lips tight, and Tony was holding back a chuckle and they both fell silent. But Tony was soon smiling as he heard Gibbs whispered.

"Meet me here after school."


	5. Chapter 5

Teenage Memories

Chapter 5

The two boys keep their silence, but Tony was still smiling slightly. He was nervous but he was really excited at the same time. And then, the bell rang, and the both boys split up. Tony went to his chemistry laboratory. He sat down at the only vacant seat because he was late. And luckily, Mr. Gerald was replaced by a new, younger teacher, named Mr. Kyle. And he sat next to a guy named Jack, if he wasn't wrong. Jack is a silent, mysterious guy. He was not smart, and he wouldn't listen. And he had heard people talking about how Jack had push someone against a wall and he pull that someone up by his collar just because the guy was chuckling at him. But Tony pushed the thought out of his head and just focus on the teacher.

They were doing some experiment; the teacher already placed a small amount of something grey-ish in a plate, a small amount of a transparent liquid in another plate, another small amount of yellow liquid in another plate and a light blue liquid inside a glass thingy. He said that we should pour the grey-ish liquid first into the glass and see what happened and write it down. And we should pour in the yellow liquid, and we can't forget this step and put in the transparent liquid first or it might done something fatal. And lastly put in the transparent liquid.

After Mr. Kyle done explaining, he let us start. He put on the glasses first before he remembered the steps one by one. Then, he took in a deep breath and glanced at Jack, who had the transparent liquid plate on his hand, confused. Tony shook his head and wish himself luck. Two years ago when he was still in middle school, there was an accident when they were doing an experiment and Tony had burnt a quarter of his face. And it was painful; he was not trying that again.

"You understand, Jack?" Tony abruptly asked, wanting to make sure. He know asking this kind of question is a death wish but come on, he don't want anything to happen.

Then, Jack looked down at him and was giving him a sharp glare. "Mind your own business, dork." He growled under his breath and continues his own observation.

Tony was taken aback but nodded slowly. "Okay." He whispered with a slight sarcasm. Then he starts his own experiment. He picks up the grey-ish liquid and slowly pours it into the glass. The liquid inside suddenly bubbled up and turned into the darkest shade of blue. He was amazed, looking down at it awed and he noted it down. He glanced again at Jack and saw him pouring down the grey liquid and got the same result as he does and he saw Jack's face light up and he smiled to himself. And he continued. He pours down the yellow liquid and nothing happened and he stared blankly at it. And suddenly someone whispered.

"Mixed it." He heard Mr. Kyle whispered and he looked at Mr. Kyle confused. Why on earth was he whispering to him?

"What?"

"Mix the liquid, use the spoon." He whispered once more and he walked away and Tony straightly went for the spoon and stirs it. And slowly, the liquid turn again into neon blue color and Tony found himself beaming at the color change. He had always liked the color blue, and this is mesmerizing him. He quickly went down and scratches his pen against the paper. When he's done he was about to continue but he saw Jack pouring the transparent liquid into the glass.

"Don't!" He almost yelled and it was too late, and he was waiting for some short of explosion or something but nothing happened. The only thing happened was the water turning green.

"What, dork?" Jack asked, eyes boring a hole in his skull.

"You shouldn't-"

"Don't tell me what to do." Jack tells him firmly and went back to writing down the reaction. Tony gave up and continues. He pours the last liquid and the neon blue liquid turn back into the original color. He writes it down and when he's down, he raised his hand, waiting for Mr. Kyle to notices and come to him. But right there and then, Jack was pouring his last liquid, which is the yellow liquid. And there it is, the explosion. It was small but big enough that the liquid reach Tony's right arm also Jack's own covered face. And it burns. It made a hole in his favorite blue hoodie and now burning his skin. He let out a scream of pain and Mr. Kyle runs to him. He glanced at Jack, who is perfectly fine. His face was perfectly covered; none of the liquid touches his skin. And for once, Tony glare at him.

"Does it burn?" Mr. Kyle asked and Tony nodded repeatedly, clutching his injured arm into his chest. "Class dismissed!" He suddenly yelled and Tony heard some sighed out of disappointment and some yelped out of happiness and Mr. Kyle lead him into the nursery.

On the way there, Tony look down at his arm –from elbow down- and saw that some of the liquid had vanished and some is still rolling down toward the palm of my hand and fingers. And also, some red open flesh and blood trickled down from them. When he's there, he met the nurse, again.

"Dear god, what happen to you now, Tony." She said and Mr. Kyle takes his place and answered.

"Chemical explosion, can you check for any infection please, I think the skin absorb the liquids." Mr. Kyle said and he sat Tony down at one of the beds. Tony lay down, still clutching at his arm, letting out soft, small noises of discomfort and pain. And he was whimpering when the nurse start cleaning the injury.

"I thought it was another beat up." The nurse said and Tony eyes widened and he shushed her down. "Huh? Why? You haven't told anyone?"

"Yes, I haven't, now stop talking about it." Tony whispered and the nurse shook her head.

"You gotta tell the teacher Tony, or I will." The nurse said and raised her voice necessarily so that Mr. Kyle heard her. And he did.

"Tell us what?" Mr. Kyle spoke up and walked closer to the other two. The nurse nudges Tony's good arm and Tony shook his head making Mr. Kyle more curious. "Tell me, Nadine."

"Someone beat him up yesterday." The nurse said and Tony closed his eyes and groaned.

"Stop!" Tony whined and the two adults waved him off.

"Who?"

"Don't know, all I know is, the one who did this is in the football club." The nurse said and Tony groaned and whined louder and the nurse press harder on his injuries on purpose, making him whimpered. "Quit your whining, it's for your own good."

"I know, but it is not necessary, it's alright, we already made up." Tony said and Mr. Kyle just stares at him, arms crossed against his chest.

"Actually, Tony, I don't care if you already made up or not, still, you should just tell someone. And by someone, I mean teachers." He said and Tony groaned again.

"But, please, Mr. Kyle, let this one go, please!" Tony pleaded, afraid that they will do something if they found out that Dylan is the one that did this, Dylan would do something worse to him.

"No, I can't just let this go, Tony. Now tell me, who did this?" Mr. Kyle asked with his firmest tone but Tony stay silent. Mr. Kyle raised one of his eyebrows, "Don't play this with me Tony." He said and starts tapping his fingers against his other palm. "George?" He asked and Tony kept his silence. He remembered then that Mr. Kyle knows when people lied or sure about something or panicking or anything by their eyes and movement. So, he's probably test him right now. "Khan?" He asked and Tony shook his head and Mr. Kyle sighed. "Dylan?" He asked and I tried to hold back my inside of panicking but he was so good, he nodded his head. "Dylan it is."

"No, don't tell him anything, please." Tony pleaded and Mr. Kyle sighed.

"I'm sorry, Tony, but I have to do this." Mr. Kyle said and walked toward the door. "And, don't worry; I'm not going to say that you report this or anything." He said and he disappeared out of the door. Tony sighed and kept his mouth shut as the nurse continued her works, babbling about something about hiding things from the teacher, which he doesn't pay attention to much. He was scared, he admitted, from his experience is that if you tell somebody, it'll get worse.

* * *

The last bell rang and Tony sighed. It was a pretty long day; he won't be able to face any other weird things if any would happen anytime soon. He quickly swapping his backpack and went to his locker, outing back his books and locked it. He was about to head home but he remembered that he would have to meet Gibbs in the orchestra room. Then suddenly he became more excited and walked his way into the orchestra room, cradling his bandaged arm. When he arrived, he stopped in front of the door, feeling nervous. He took in a breath and finally walks in. Ads he open the door, he looked around and found the lean figure of Leroy Jethro Gibbs, his back was faced toward him, leaning against the grand piano. And as the door closed with a loud thud, Gibbs quickly turned around. He smiled slightly at Tony.

"Hello, Tony." He greeted Tony and Tony can't help but melt into the hoarse voice of Gibbs' and the soft, real smile Gibbs doesn't usually wear.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." Tony said and stand awkwardly in the middle of the huge room, watching as Gibbs softly chuckled.

"No, princess never been late, I'm just simple here too early." Gibbs said and Tony recognized the movie he just referred to.

"Don't tell me you watch Princess Diary, I'm already convinced that you are not that kind of guy." Tony groaned and again, Gibbs let out his rare chuckle.

"Cousin had always forced me to watch that kind of shitty movies." Gibbs explained and sighed. "So, what happened to your arm?" He asked curiously. Tony shrugged. "Tell me, Tony." Gibbs asked once more, firmly this time.

"An accident from an experiment." Tony said simply and shrugged once more.

Gibbs cringed, "Must been really hurt, does it?" Gibbs asked and Tony nodded dramatically, clutching into the injured arm for dear life.

"It was really, really painful." He said with some extra dramatic slowness and Gibbs snorted.

"Oh please, don't be so mellowing dramatic." Gibbs chuckled, "Can you still play the piano, tough?" Gibbs asked, nodding to the grand piano that he was leaning into.

"Uh, yeah, I guess." He said and Gibbs nodded curtly and he walked toward Tony. Tony was tensed, he was nervous. Then Gibbs grabbed both of his shoulder and wheeled him into the chair in front of the grand piano and sat him down. "What do you want me to do?" Tony asked as he brushed his fingers against the while tiles. It was clean, really clean and looking freshly new.

"Play something." Gibbs said and Tony looked up at him with a confused eye, full of disagreement. "Come on, Tony, I need to hear you play." Gibbs pleaded. Tony sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Alright, fine. Sit here with me, I'll teach you something for a bit." Tony said patting the empty space next to him; Gibbs was about to protest but Toy cut him off. "You force me into this, would it be fair if I force you into something else?" Tony said and Gibbs sighed and plopped himself down at the empty space. "That's better. Now, what do you want me to play?"

"I don't know, it's up to you." Gibbs said and Tony sighed, choosing one of his many favorite songs. And one of the songs comes striking into his brain like a lightning bolt. Preparing the key F in the tiles, he started singing. "Hey Jude, don't make it bad." Then he continue singing and playing the song Hey Jude by Beatles. He caught a glance of Gibbs nodding his head to the beat and he got this successful feeling in his heart. After the song ends, he sighed and looks up at Gibbs. He saw him smiled and said.

"That was great!" He said and Tony just shrugged and blushed. "I'm so recommending you to the teacher." He said and Tony shook his head.

"No, you won't. Now come, let me teach you." He said and he started instructing Gibbs to put his fingers here and there. They were both struggling. Gibbs was a stubborn guy and Tony is really willing to help.

"My fingers aren't long enough!" Gibbs yelled, Tony groaned in frustration.

"I know! Mine too! Just try harder." Tony said in a high pitched voice and Gibbs let out a whine of frustration before he broke off laughing.

"Don't ever use that tone again, it sounded so bad." Gibbs said still laughing and Tony rolled his eyes.

"Okay, now put your fingers back here!" Tony said and Gibbs obeyed. And before they had reached the main song, they both had given up. Tony had decided from then, that he would never teach Gibbs anymore.

"So that's it, you gave up on me?" Gibbs asked with a smirk lingered in his face and Tony just shook his head. A few moments ago Gibbs was yelling at him, complaining at how he can possibly understand if Tony kept teaching him like that. And now, he was complaining that Tony had stopped.

"Whatever." Tony said and then he hit his injured arm against the piano and he suppressed a hiss of pain and ignored it. But then he remembered the fact that Mr. Kyle know about the Dylan problem and his curiosity grew. "Gibbs, can I asked you something?" Tony asked and Gibbs nodded.

"Anything."

"What would happen if suddenly a teacher knows about Dylan beating me up and they just grounded him or something?" Tony asked and Gibbs shrugged.

"Then maybe you're in a great danger." He stated calmly, not knowing the truth.

"Yikes." Tony said and shivered.

"Why did you asked?" Gibbs asked, eyes roaming around Tony's eyes.

"Nothing." Tony murmured and Gibbs sighed.

"Someone knows, yes?" Gibbs asked and Tony nodded slowly and Gibbs sighed again, "New rules, you don't leave my side unless I said so."


	6. Chapter 6

Teenage Memories

Chapter 6

Tony walks his way home, not alone though. Just like Gibbs said, he doesn't leave his side until Gibbs allowed him to. But he did not tell him that he'll be following him this far. He had that the rule would only apply on school. But he had thought wrong.

"So, how far will you follow me?" Tony abruptly asked and he saw Gibbs shrugged, both hands buried into the pocket in his varsity. Sometime he had wondered, how can he still wear that thick varsity when it's still pretty warm?

"For now, until I reach your home." Gibbs said and Tony visibly tensed. What if his father is home and he was drunk and had a temper? Gibbs would know and he'll probably walk away from me. "Tony, you alright?"

Tony broke off from his thought and plant a smile. "Yeah, fine." He said and he looks down at his path. He look at his watch, it was 4 o'clock, his father usually already home. And he is nervous.

"So, where exactly your home is?" Gibbs asked and Tony looks up to see his surroundings. And he noticed he had never been in this neighborhood before. And his face lit up, and he let out a laugh before stopping in his track. "What is it?"

"I think we're on the wrong neighborhood." Tony said between laughs and Gibbs eyes widened making Tony laughed more. "I think we already passed my block." He said and they both turn on their heels and starts walking to the other way, still chuckling under their breaths.

"So, do you mind telling me about you little incident?" Gibbs said, nodding to Tony's arm. And Tony look down at it.

"Just doing some experiment, and my chair mate is some careless douche and he did the wrong step, yelling at me for correcting. At first, nothing happened. But then when he reaches the last step, BOOM!" Tony explain, making hand gestures describing a huge explosion and Gibbs chuckled at the younger boy, "The chemicals blew and burn my arm and burn his shirt. And I don't know how much of a 'bad luck Brian' I am, but he's totally fine, not even a scratch."

"Bad luck Brian?" Gibbs asked confused and Tony snorted.

"You know, the bad luck Brian, he's a guy and he's-" Tony explains but cut himself short. "You know what, never mind. But yeah, that's the story of the accident, pretty original, huh?"

"Yeah, whatever you say." Gibbs answered, rolling his eyes but a smile lingered on his face and he chuckled. "You had a lot of awesome experiences for a freshman who's only been to the school for a month or so."

"Yeah, get that a lot." Tony said and as they almost walk past his block he pulls at Gibbs' arm and they both turn to the block. He can see his house from here while his house is at the other end of the block. His house is huge, at least bigger that the others. And he also can see his father's red car. He sighed. "You know what, Gibbs, my house is just down this road and it's getting late so, maybe you should just go to your home and I go to mine."

"Yeah right, where is your house, kid?" Gibbs asked and he saw Tony points at the big house with a red sedan in front. "Yeah, it won't take a long time; I'll be fine walking you there. And Tony, it's around 4, it's not even late." Gibbs stated and raised an eyebrow.

"Really Gibbs, it's fine, I can-"

"Still won't leave you here, kid, just come on." Gibbs said and he walked down the road, taking the lead of the way. And as he looks at the panic and nervousness in Tony's face, he started to be suspicious. "Is there something you're hiding from me, Tony?"

"No, I'm not hiding anything." Tony said and ducked his head and finally allowed Gibbs to walk him home. And the rest of the walk was silent in an awkward way. And, when they were not far away from Tony's house, a sound of a breaking bottle broke the silence. Tony's eyes widened in alert, he know that that is his father's act.

"What was that?" Gibbs asked sounded confused and Tony quickly shook his head making Gibbs more confused.

"Alright, here I am, better hurry up inside. Bye!" Tony said in a hurry before making his way to his house but Gibbs stops him.

"At least give me your number for emergencies!" Gibbs called back at Tony and Tony sighed before he starts spelling out his numbers out loud, it was a good thing that Gibbs is easy with remembering numbers. Gibbs had smiles. "Thank you! I appreciate your caring." Gibbs yelled back with such of sarcasm and he could hear Tony chuckled before he disappeared into the house. But as Gibbs walks his way to his own home, he thinks. What is it that Tony hides so much from him?

* * *

The next day, fifteen minutes before the first school bell rang; Tony rushed into a bench near school, where Gibbs had told him to meet him yesterday. He was running late, thanks to his father's commanding manner to clean up the mess he had made. He walks faster as he saw Gibbs standing near the bench, leaning into a pole, arms crossed against his chest, looking at his way, glaring at him. Tony cringed and within a few seconds he reaches him. Gibbs pulled away from the pole and walks beside Tony.

"You're late." He said simply, sharply. Tony took in a long breath and let out a long breath, Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "Why is that?"

"It's nothing, I just woke up late, I'm sorry." Tony murmured and looks down at his path as he walks. He can see Gibbs shaking his head beside him.

"Bullshit." He said and Tony looked up sharply. "What are you hiding from me, Tony?" He said with a desperate tone, Tony was about to denied but Gibbs did not give him any time for it, "And don't say you are not, 'cause I know you do and l can tell when you're lying." He said and Tony swallowed the lump in his throat.

"I am not." Tony said firmly and he saw Gibbs rolled his eyes, and Tony grew angry, "You know what, keep telling yourself that. But I know that I am not hiding shits away from you." He murmured under his breath making Gibbs look over to him but he did not even glance at the sharp stare. Gibbs then looks away and they walk in silent. When they reach their school, it was crowded somehow. Gibbs narrowed and he move closer toward Tony.

"What's your class?" Gibbs whispered down at Tony and he murmured something Gibbs couldn't hear. "What?" Gibbs asked once more and he only heard Tony sighed loudly and he sighed himself. "Come on Tony, don't be mad. I'm just trying to protect you, and you know that. I'm sorry that I doubted you but come on, don't ignore me." Gibbs said and Tony sighed once more, softer this time.

"Algebra." Tony said louder and Gibbs nodded.

"I'll take you to your class and then I'll be out of your hair." Gibbs said and Tony sighed, feeling guilty already.

"Gibbs, you're not bothering me, I'm glad-" Tony tried his explanation that would be short of an apology, but Gibbs cut him off.

"No, no. Enough of that and just lead the way." Gibbs said and Tony sighed and he did. With Gibbs following behind him closely, he walks toward the algebra's class. When they arrived, Tony stopped and turned around.

"So here is the class, guess, I'll see you later?" Tony asked and Gibbs nodded, giving him a slight smile.

"I'll see you later." Gibbs said and he turns on his heels and walks away toward his own class. Tony sighed and walks in the class.

* * *

Gibbs enters his Physics class and sat down at his usual sitting position, at the back of the room, in the left corner. Then he looks around to look for Dylan, and he did find him. He was staring at him when their eyes met, but then Dylan looks away. He was not far, just a row away from him and four chairs away to the right. Gibbs smirked at that and let it go. Then the guys sitting in front of him turned around and they start talking about anything, like usual day. When the teacher came in, they all went to silent and the lesson begins. But then, at the middle of studying, someone knocks at the door and let himself in. It was Mr. Kyle.

"Sorry, Mrs. Rose, but can I take Dylan for awhile? The principle needs to see him." He said and Mrs. Rose nodded.

"Of course you can, Kyle, go on, Dylan, go with Mr. Kyle." Mrs. Rose said and Dylan got up, his face plastered a pure confusion. Then it was all clear to Gibbs. At first, he had thought it was like Dylan's usual trip to the principle office, he had been the principle's favorite and the principle would choose his to do anything. But no, he was confused, nothing is going on. And Mr. Kyle is a chemistry teacher right? Yes. Oh no, this trip had something to do with Tony. Gibbs sat in his seat, looking tensed. He was waiting for Dylan's come back to see whatever would happen. Then fifteen minutes later, Dylan came back in class and after he was allowed to sat, he walks toward Gibbs first. Gibbs looked up with confused eyes and Dylan lean down to whisper.

"I won't be playing the game next week." He whispered before taking a deep breath and whispered one more thing. "And you're going to tell your little boyfriend to watch his back; his own back." He spat before he pulls away and walked toward his own chair.

* * *

The last bell rang, signing that it is the end of the geography class and it's time for lunch break. He stays behind for a while, finishing up his notes before picking up his books and bag. He walked outside and saw Gibbs waiting and he felt a slight wave of relief. He smiled slightly as Gibbs walks up toward him.

"Hey." Tony greeted and Gibbs returns the greeting with a smile, the real rare smile that almost made him melt. "So, is there any news?" Gibbs sighed loudly before nodding his head. "Good? Bad?"

"Both." Gibbs sighed and he took in a breath before continuing. "Good news is, Dylan shows signs that he won't ever going to touch you. He won't even look at me." Gibbs said and Tony nodded.

"That's pretty good, now, the bad one?" Tony said rather fearfully and Gibbs sighed.

"He was called to the principle office earlier today and when he got back, he said he can't play the game next week, meaning his punishment is that he can't play nor practice football for a while. And that's a really, really bad thing." Gibbs said and Tony nodded.

"Okay, it's not as bad as I think it would." Tony said smiling, but Gibbs only furrowed down at Tony, clearly confused.

"Oh it is alright, I can't see how you can still joke about this." Gibbs said and Tony only shrugged.

"I can't see how either." Tony mumbled.

* * *

Days later, Tony starts seeing Dylan everywhere but at school. Sometimes, he had thought he saw Dylan outside his house or when he went to some shop near his house, he would be there or somewhere around him. It started to scare him. He wants to tell Gibbs about it but he was not sure. Sometimes he would find himself staring at his phone, considering, but his mind always said no. And then one time, his father come inside the house and calls for him.

"Yes father?" Tony had said when he settled on his feet in front of his father, who is towering him.

"I think something is wrong with your friend just outside, he was asking stuff about you." His father said and Tony's eyebrows furrowed and he collects all the guts he have and asked.

"What did you say about me?" Tony asked in a low tone, but his father was able to hear him and he answered.

"Said that I don't know much, just know that you are such a rebel and you are a pain in the ass." His father spat and Tony grimaced a little. His father shook his head and starts commanding things again.

So yeah, he was sure of what Dylan is doing. But he know that as long as he does not goes around and spread the news about how his father treat him, he is bulletproof.

* * *

It was four days later. Gibbs was going to try and walk Tony home like usual, having an argument about it. Then, Dylan and his nameless buddy appear in the other end of the hallway. Tony's body stiffened, and Gibbs sensed it.

"Be calm, if he notices, he'll take it as an opportunity." Gibbs whispered under his breath and Tony nodded softly. But he can't help it, he was scared, even though he won't admit it.

As if Dylan agrees with Gibbs' words, he smirked as he notices Tony's stiff body language, and Tony's soft ragged breath. He walks over to Tony and he was standing in front of Tony, towering over him. Their faces were just a few inches apart.

"Dylan." Gibbs warned but was ignored. Gibbs can see Dylan burning holes in Tony's eyes as he was glaring sharply to him. As if Dylan was still thinking about what to do to Tony. Then suddenly, he took a steo back and smiled a horrible fake smile from ear to ear.

"Oh! There's little Anthony DiNozzo Jr., the little brat that sends me to three months without football for causing all the damage in your body, even though it was not me who did it." Dylan said smoothly and Tony's breath stopped short. "Making people believes that you got bruised easily, what a terrific idea!" Dylan said with a snort and he shook his head. Then again, his voice turned serious. "Don't you think I don't know?"

"Know what?" Gibbs said and Dylan throw a sharp glare over to him, Gibbs can see a fire of fury flaring in Dylan's eyes.

"Shut up, Gibbs, and let your boyfriend handle this like a fucking man!" Dylan growled and Gibbs was taken back by it, Tony is not his boyfriend, even though he wish he is. And Dylan was staring at Tony again. "Oh you and your father, what a complicated relationship."

"Stop." Tony managed to say under his hitched breaths.

"He really care about his business, does he? Probably more than he does to you." Dylan said sharply with a smirk and Tony gluped. "And probably, you are not either clumsy or easily bruised."

Gibbs furrowed, trying to progressed Dylan's words. But he noticed Tony was turning paper white, as if he was going to faint and he need to stop this, now. "That's enough, Dylan." He said and pushed Dylan away while dragging Tony by the arm. He can hear Dylan laughing slightly in the background as they went into two separated ways. When they passed an empty storage, Gibbs pushed Tony inside and closed the door and they stared into each other eyes deeply.

"What?" Tony said in a shaky voice, because of his anxious and the face that he was just inches apart from Gibbs' face.

"Is it true?" Gibbs asked, stern and gruff. Tony glupped and shook his head. Suddenly, Tony felt a thumb running over his lower lips. Tony breath hitches when he realized it was Gibbs' thumb and the older boy was staring down at his lips. "Don't lie to me, Tony." Gibbs said in a much softer tone. And Tony can not lie and resist to this side of Gibbs.

"He may be care about his business more than he care about me." Tony whispered, body shivering as Gibbs sighed, his hot breath blowing over Tony's face.

"God, Tony." Gibbs said and he nuzzled Tony's neck, making Tony shuddered and hold onto Gibbs' shirt tightly.

"Gibbs." He sighed out and he felt a pair of lips sucking on his neck and let out a soft moan.

"Jethro." Gibbs whispered and he pulled away, carded his fingers against Tony's baby soft hair. "And does he hit you, Tony?" Gibbs asked, eyes staring at the green, scared eyes. And Tony shook his head. "Truth, Tony." Gibbs said, sounds pleading and again, he can't lie to that tone of voice.

"A little bit." Tony said and Gibbs sighed, and kissed Tony's cheek, Tony's jaw, Tony's nose than Tony's lips. Tony was suprised, he was, really. His eyes were wide before it slowly closed and he kissed back. Tony clutched into Gibbs' shirt and Gibbs' hand went up to Tony's neck, pushing his closer to him, while the other wrapped around his waist. The kiss suddenly turned more aggressive, wanting and hungry. Tony's hands went up toward Gibbs' hair and mushed it around while Gibbs hands cupped his face. Then, Gibbs pulled away, gasping but cover it with kissing Tony's neck and his earlobe, then his nose and his forehead. "Why don't you tell me sooner, Tony?"

Tony shrugged, still hadn't came down from the sensation of kissing Leroy Jethro Gibbs. "Guess I don't want to bother you, bother anyone." Tony said and Gibbs pulled him against his chest. Tony was again, shaken up, but he lied his head against Gibbs' hard chest and Gibbs laid his head against Tony's head.

"I'm sorry." Gibbs said and Tony was confused, why would he be sorry? "I should have noticed." He said as if he can read Tony's mind, like usual.

"It's okay." Tony whispered, never wanting to let go.

"We should tell someone." Gibbs said and Tony pushed away slightly and shook his head continously.

"Don't, please. It's not that bad." Tony said with so much fear in his voice, so much terror. And it make Gibbs' heart ache for him.

"Damn it, Tony, I saw the bruises, Tony! The bruises I know that was not from Dylan! And those kind of bruises does not appeared because of something that is not that bad." Gibbs said desperately. And Tony trembled. He was scared, he was scared that his father would find out that some people knows, that he would find out Tony was hugging and making out with a boy. Gibbs feel the younger boy trembling and was panicing himself.

"Please, please don't, it would just get worse, please." Tony said, sounded as he was crying but he was not.

"Shh, okay, I won't tell." Gibbs said and they went bank to their earlier position. Tony's head against Gibbs' chest and Gibbs' head against Tony's head. "I won't tell."

And then there was silence. They were both enjoying each other's company. Then suddenly Gibbs blurted out.

"I like you too, Tony." Gibbs said and Tont chuckled.

"Figured that out already." Tony said and Gibbs blushed. Tony looked up with an amused face. "You can blush!"

"I am human too, okay." Gibbs grumbled and Tony smile and Gibbs couldn't help but peck the younger boy's lips. "Should I make us official?"

"Sure." Tony said and he was excited. He was nervous and excited in the same time and Gibbs took in a breath.

"Can I have the honor to waste my times with you?" Gibbs said and Tony chuckled in the choice of words.

"Yes, yes you can." Tony said and Gibbs smiled and they leaned into each other, pressing their lips together. Both can feel each other smiling against their lips.

**Author's Note: Hey! So I finally put in the slash here. And hope you like it, R&R please :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Teenage Memories

Chapter 7

**Warning! This chapter contains M rated stuff. (Can I be the first one to say, 'YES!'?)**

"You sure you're going to be okay alone? You can stay at my place if you'd like." Gibbs said when they arrived at Tony's house. And Tony nodded with a slight smile.

"I'll be fine, in fact, if he suddenly home tonight and he can't find me," Tony said and make a fake chocking noises and make a hand gesture across his neck, "I'm dead. And also, I don't know where your place is."

"Don't say that, Tony." Gibbs said with a serious look. "Let me know if you change your mind and if anything happens?" Gibbs asked, almost with pleading tone. Tony was pretty amazed.

"Yes, of course. But no, I'm sure nothing would happen." Tony said with a slight nod and he look back at Gibbs, "So, I guess, see you later?"

Gibbs smiled, "Yeah, see you later." Gibbs said and he reached out to cup the side of Tony's face and kissed him shortly but also sweetly. When they pulled away, Tony was smiling. He gets out the car and wave slightly at Gibbs before he walks toward his door without looking back. Gibbs finally drives away after Tony's door closed. Gibbs drives back to the school to attend the football practice for the game that will start in three days. The practice still starts in fifteen minutes, but he was driving in a rush. He need to find Dylan and knock some senses into his head. And when he arrived, it does not take long for him to find Dylan. Dylan was still with his friend and was wondering around the school hallways.

"Gibbs! Glad to see you my friend." Dylan said loudly, throwing both of his arms up, like he was offering a hug. Gibbs growled under his breath and pushed him forcefully into the lockers.

"Dude, get off him!" Dylan's friend said, sounded demanding. Gibbs staightly turn toward him, staring with a sharp, killer glare with icy blue eyes.

"Go away." Gibbs growled under his breath, the guy just look confused and stand there like an idiot. "Leave!" Gibbs yelled, voice echoed around the empty hallway. The guy did, running as if he was chased after by a group of guarding dogs. Gibbs turned back at Dylan and saw the pain look in his face, he supposed from where he was holding his shoulder so hard against the locker. But he did not care. "Tell me one reason why you do that to Tony." He growled in front of Dylan's face. And he suddenly scowled at Gibbs' words.

"Oh, Gibbs. He deserve it. Can't you see? He's a loser, his father doesn't even want him and he send me to this fucking detention!" Dylan said, his voice raising with every word. "And he need to learn a lesson, just like I told you, he should watch his back." Dylan said and Gibbs growled once more. He pulled Dylan back before shoving him to the lockers, hard, again. Dylan yelped and his nose scrunched up, hissing.

"If you don't like being pushed away from football, Dylan, you should be smart enough to know that you need to stay away from Tony." Gibbs growled. And once more, Dylan scowled.

"Oh, wow, you're supporting the little fag." Dylan said and his anger rise. He punched Dylan as hard as he could with his left hand. Dylan coughed and spit some blood off his mouth.

"You say one more insult about him, you'll regret it." Gibbs said and before Dylan could answer, he continued. "And I want you to leave him alone, if you got problem with him, you go trough me first." Gibbs growled.

"Yeah, whatever Gibbs. Now let go of me." He spat and Gibbs did. "Just thought he's manly enough to deal with his own business. But I was right, that little fag was not." And just almost befor Dylan finished his sentence, Gibbs grabbed his head and shoved it into a locker making Dylan dizzy and fall down to the floor. Gibbs was about to kick his guts before he heard the other guy pleading words. "No, no, don't, please." And Gibbs stopped. Sighing he said.

"Just stick to my words. Leave. Tony. Alone." He said before he walked away.

* * *

Later that day, half an hour after the football practice finished, Gibbs felt his phone vibrate. He take it out and saw a text from Tony.

'Done with the practice? Hope it doesn't break you.'

Gibbs smiled. He hadn't thought that Tony would be one kind of texting all the time person, but now he does, and he likes it. With a smile lingered in his face and he was carrying his backpack in his other hand, dragging it along with him, he write back to Tony.

'Yeah, it's over. I'm glad that it doesn't break me, but I am really tired, though.'

He sent it and he continued walking into his car and unlock it. He open the driving seat and he got inside and start the car, waiting for it to warm up. Then, again, his phone vibrate. He open up the text that is from Tony.

'Well, training does that to an old man. Talking of age, how old are you exactly?'

Gibbs smiled at the text, Tony had a weird sense of humor and some curiousity that came out of no where. He noticed that his car had warmed up and he text him back before start.

'Well, I am not old, Tony, maybe you are just too young. And I am at the edge of my teenage years.'

Gibbs drives himself home, well a small rented place in the second floor of an old book store, actually. But, he had made the place as home. His father's shop is just a block away, so is his father's house. His father give him this place, it is a pretty nice place, though. Not so small, not even dirty when the first time he move in there. He throws his backpack away and throws himself in the bed, pulling out his phone to find a couple of texts. He read the first one first. It was from his father.

'Leroy, can you go down to the shop? The new couch had arrived; I can use some of your help.'

Gibbs sighed and rolled his eyes. He was tired; he's not in the mood to carrying a huge ass couch. He groaned but he thought it's his father after all; he'll do anything for him. So he answered an agreement and said he'll be there soon. Then he opened the other text and smiled when he realized it is from Tony.

'You are 19, yes? You're older than you should be, but I attended to like older guys ;)'

Gibbs chuckled and punched the words.

'Okay, whatever you say, Tony.'

He sends the text and went downstairs and walked his way toward his dad's shop. When he was close enough to see the shop, he see his dad sitting in a couch that is still in front of the shop, a cup of coffee in his hand and a newspaper in the other. He's father is pretty weird in a funny way. He then jumped himself next to his dad in the couch and tapped his shoulder.

"Great, you're here. Now help me!" His dad said and he jumped off the couch and clapped his hands, "Come on, up you go." He said and Gibbs groaned.

"But dad! I'm sore!" He groaned and throws his head back.

"It'll start to rain soon, Leroy." His dad said and crossed his arms across his chest and Gibbs groaned once more before he finally gave up and helps his dad take the couch inside. When it got in, the rain starts. "I told ya." His dad said.

"Yes, yes dad." He said with a light chuckle.

* * *

It was getting late and Tony is hungry. He opened every drawers of the in his kitchen and he found nothing. Just a bottle of ketchup and some sugar, the rest was gone. His dad often out of the house, so, he doesn't really care about food at home. Or even anything else at home. So he went back to his room to take his wallet and take the key of his father's motorcycle and get on it, wearing a leather jacket. He was aware of the weather outside, and he was not taking a risk of being sick; he doesn't have time for that. He went to every block, he doesn't know where else to buy stuff other than his favorite shop near the home, which had already shut down. Then after about fifteen minutes of driving around, he found a small shop, five blocks away from school. He was starting to get cold. He then parked his black, huge motorcycle and take off his helmet. He walked inside the store in a rush and take off his jacket. The small bell ringed and the owner greeted him.

"Welcome!" The man in his mid forty said and smiled warmly at him. Tony smiled back slightly. "What made you came here with a motorcycle in a middle of the rain, young man?" He asked and Tony shrugged.

"Was really hungry, couldn't find any food. And add really cold for now." Tony said and the man chuckled. Tony then starts looking around the shop. He takes a loaf of bread, a jar of peanut butter and a handful of snacks. And also, he makes himself a cup of warm chocolate. And he went straight to the man to pay.

"Is this all?" The man asked and Tony nodded. The man also nodded and starts scanning each food. Then another voice came in.

"Hey, Dad! Where did you put my jacket?" The voice yelled.

"At your old room, you're not going to go back to your place right now, right?" The man yelled back and there's a little rustling and the other guy showed up. Tony's face lit up when he recognized the guy.

"Nah, only an insane person would go out to a huge rain like this." Gibbs said and Tony chuckled.

"Well, I know for sure that I am not an insane person." Tony said and Gibbs raised his head and saw Tony, his face too, lit up. "Hello, Jethro." Tony greeted with a smirk. Gibbs, wait no, Jethro smiled at Tony with an amused look.

"Tony! What are you doing here?" Jethro asked, amusement was obvious in his tone. And his dad stare at him amused; he doesn't know Jethro would let out emotions like that in front of his friends.

"Was hungry, figured I should buy something or I'll starve to death, so I went down here." Tony said and Jethro shook his head.

"You're soaking wet!" Jethro said with a 'for crying out loud' tone.

"Well, so you know each other?" His dad said and Jethro nodded.

"Yes, dad, this is Tony, my friend. Tony this is my dad." He said and Tony offered a hand and Jethro's father shook it gratefully.

"Nice to meet you, Tony. You call him Jethro, must be a really special friend." Jethro's dad said and Tony blushed slightly.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Gibbs."

"Please, call me Jack." Jack said and they both let go of each other's hand.

"How'd you get here?" Jethro asked and Tony shrugged and then shivered.

"With a motorcycle." Tony said and Gibbs sighed.

"Dad, can I borrow your truck?"

A few moments later, Tony is seated next to Jethro in Jack's truck. Tony's bicycle loaded at the truck. Jethro was waiting for the car to get warm and Tony was warming himself up.

"You're so stupid, Anthony DiNozzo. You could have got lost in a goddamn rain!" Jethro said as he watched the younger boy warming himself up. Tony shrugged and shoved both of his hands in front of Jethro's face. Jethro give him a questioning look.

"Blow it, do something, please." Tony pleaded and Jethro immediately took Tony's hands in both of his and blow his hand. The warmth of Jethro's breath soothed Tony. He sighed as he finally felt warmer. Jethro was rubbing his hands and then he was warming up all of Tony's body; rubbing it, hugging him and kissing him.

"Why'd you go out like this?" Jethro asked and Tony shrugged.

"I told you, I was really, really hungry. I could not find anything to eat at home." Tony said and Jethro nodded, pushing him away, but still cradling him in one arm.

"Drink your chocolate. Would make you feel better." Jethro said and Tony nodded. Reaching out for his chocolate with trembling hand, he felt the car starts moving. Then Jethro starts driving, with Tony still in his arm. In a couple of minutes, they arrived at Jethro's place and Jethro parked the truck under a sealed place. They both went outside and strode into Jethro's place in a hurry. When Tony was inside, he looks around, studying the room.

"Hey, Jethro?" He called out. After a while hearing noises of Jethro shuffling trough his drawer, searching for a well fitted shirt for Tony to wear, he finally heard an answer.

"Yeah, Tony?" He asked back as he walks back to the room.

"Your dad is really, really cool." Tony aid in an awe and Gibbs chuckled and sit himself down next to Tony, wrapping arm around his shoulder.

"Oh, you haven't got to know him, alright? He's a pain in the ass, but he's my dad, so yeah, that doesn't stop me from loving him." Jethro said and Tony nodded and snuggled close to Jethro's shoulder. "I found some of my old shirts and a pair of black jeans, too. I don't know if it'll fit you, but it'll worth the try." He said, handing Tony the pair. Tony took it and kissed Jethro's cheek.

"Thank you." He whispered and he slips away toward Jethro's bathroom, taking a hot shower. While Tony was taking a shower, Jethro is looking toward his movie collection and choose a movie to waste their time until the rain stops. Jethro choose one of his favorites; The Bourne Supremacy. He put it on and let the title play on and on while he prepared some snacks and wait until Tony was done. A few minutes later, he heard the shower being turned off and a few minutes later, Tony came out, hair wet and was neatly combed, not like his usual messy, spiked hair. His shirt is hanging loose in Tony's body, the sleeves were longer and the pants are a little baggy when the pants barely fit Jethro's legs. Jethro smiled at the sight, he was glad he could see this side of Anthony DiNozzo, 'cause he looks so damn cute.

"What are we watching?" He asked as he made his way toward Jethro, whose still standing on the kitchen set, reaching out to take a snack from the drawer.

"The Bourne Supremacy." Jethro said and he shrugged, "You can choose something else if you want." He offered but Tony shook his head.

"Nah, I love the Bourne movies, they are great." Tony said and he circled his arms around Jethro's waist, clinging into him. They both made their way to the couch and played the movie. At the first ten minutes, Tony was watching seriously. But then, he started yawning. Jethro smiled, he know how exhausted he must felt, so he pulled Tony into his arms, Tony automatically buried his head into Jethro's neck and fighting to keep his eyes open.

"Sleep Tony, it is getting late." Jethro whispered into his ear and Tony look out the window. It is almost dark, but the rain has not stopped.

"I have to go back, tough." Tony slurred and Jethro shook his head and pulled Tony's head back into his shoulder gently.

"Stay, darling, I'll take you to your place first thing in the morning for you to get dressed, then we'll go to school together. It'll be fine." He whispered into Tony's ear and Tony merely nodded and closed his eyes, a hand fisted on Jethro's shirt. And after a while, his breathing becomes heavy and Jethro was sure that he is asleep. Jethro watched him sleep for a while, then he continue watching the movie. Half an hour later, he turned the TV off and wake Tony for a bit to take him to bed, but Tony was half awake when Jethro bait him to go to bed and when he finally successfully tucked Tony in, he went to the couch and makes himself comfortable. He thought on sleeping in the bed also, but he thought they were too fast for that, so he takes the couch. And one last glance toward the bedroom, Jethro slept.

* * *

Three days later, Tony was sitting in the front row of the football stadium. Wearing his usual dark grey jacket and a plain black shirt, he sat with his friends, cheering for their school's team. Jethro was still sitting in the bench; Dylan was up as the captain. But then, when a guy was thrown too hard to the ground and pass out, Jethro was called in. Jethro throw a last glance at Tony and smirked at him.

"You go boy!" Tony yelled and clapped his hands. Henley looked at him and makes awing noises, in teasing tone.

"Romance in football stadium, how romantic." Henley said and Tony rolled his eyes and shoved Henley.

"Dude, don't tell me you are actually dating that Gibbs, second 'b' for bastard." Len asked in a shocked tone and Tony laughed.

"Nice nickname you've got for him, but yeah, I am. And he's not that much of a bastard, though." Tony said and he shrugged.

"Yeah, of course to you he's not a bastard." Len said in his usual gruff tone.

They continue watching, yelling aloud when Jethro made a run and scored for the first point in the entire game. Since that score, every player keeps adding more score. And it turned out to be a really good game. In the last five minutes, their school team is winning over two points. It was really a hard fight for the team to keep their score. Every one of the team keeps being pushed away brutally. Then in the last minute, a guy from the other team ran really fast across the field and Jethro from the other side ran into him and take the ball and make a run into the other way. He ran trough everyone he passed, and everyone was on their feet. The time was ticking and Jethro was halfway there. When he was almost there, a very big guy blocked his way and hit Jethro hard that Jethro was shoved almost a foot away. The crowd made an 'ohh' noises as Jethro stayed on the ground and the guy take the ball from his limp grasp. Tony's eyes widened and he panicked, but when Jethro stood up, the game was over and Jethro take off his helmet, revealing a bloodied face that came from his nose and mouth. Tony made a quick way down the stairs of the stadium and wait in a few distanced places and when Jethro finished the short celebration, he quickly comes to Tony.

"Ouch, that must hurt." Tony said and Jethro laughed. "But I am sure it worth the winning?" Tony asked and Jethro nodded.

"Totally does, come here you." He said and he pulled Tony to his arms, kissing him softly and carefully, not wanting to spread the blood to Tony's face. When they pulled away, Tony caressed Jethro's face.

"Are you okay, though? You fly pretty far." Tony said as he wiped the blood off Jethro's face by his jacket sleeve. Tony got a worried expression that is rare for Anthony DiNozzo.

"I am fine, let's just go back, alright?" Jethro asked and Tony nodded and then they walk toward Jethro's car side by side, hand brushing against each other's and Jethro finally intertwined their fingers. Tony was smiling. The car ride was filled with Tony's compliments of Jethro's skills in the game and Jethro is smiling as he drives. Moments later, they were in Jethro's place and they made a quick enter. Jethro sat down in the couch while Tony take a washcloth and went back to Jethro to clean his face.

"Does it hurt?" Tony asked as he brushed the washcloth gently, erasing the traces of blood underneath Jethro's nose and mouth. Jethro simply shook his head. "Good, don't want my favorite player to be hurting." Tony said and he put the washcloth away. "Done." He said softly.

"Thank you." Jethro said and raised his hand and reste din Tony's neck, pulling his head so that their foreheads are touching. They stared into each other's eyes, blue met green. Then Tony closed the distance and kissed him. At the beginning it was gentle and sweet, but then it turned more deep and passionate when Jethro licked Tony's lips and Tony opened them and Jethro was having his own tour around Tony's mouth and Tony was moaning softly whenever Jethro passed a special spot. Then Tony found himself being pushed into the couch and knowing where this is going and he wanted Jethro so bad, so he pulled away and whispered.

"Jethro." He gasped, he was still panting and breathless. "Take me to the bed."

Jethro's eyebrows rose, "Are you sure Tony?" Jethro asked.

"Please, Jethro, I want you." He said in an almost pleading tone.

"You don't think we're moving too fast?" Jethro asked, and yeah, it may be considered being too fast, they had been partners for only four days for crying out loud!

"Fuck being too fast, I've wanted you from the first time I saw you, Jethro." Tony said and he reached out for Jethro's face and kissed every spot in it. Then Jethro simply nodded. They both stand up and made their way to the bedroom. Jethro pushed Tony softly toward the bed and climb up close to him; kissing him again and Tony take off his jacket and shirt. Jethro pulled away and admired Tony's tanned chest and ran his fingers on his chest, playing with the nipples and nipped at Tony's neck. It was not Jethro's first time, but it's his first time with a guy.

"Jethro." Tony moaned. He felt so good, he never felt like this, it was his first time, ever, but he somehow found himself thrusting Jethro to take care of him. His fingers were playing at the hem of Jethro's jersey and he pushed Jethro away to take the jersey off and followed by Jethro's pants, stepping out of it leaving the boxer brief on. There's a huge bulge on it and Tony was hungry for it. Tony stand on his feet and he turned Jethro around to sit at the edge of the bed and he knelt in front of him.

"You're going to suck me off, Tony?" Jethro asked, raising an eyebrow and Tony blushed.

"I don't have any experience, but I've seen a lot." Tony said in a challenging tone.

"Okay then, impress me, baby." Jethro said and give Tony a quick kiss before Tony went down to his knees and was staring at the bulge. Tony massages the bulge gently and Jethro moaned, hand fisted on the bed sheets. Tony then pulls the boxer off, revealing the huge member of Jethro's. Then he started to lick from the base up, licking off the precum. Jethro was moaning, Tony's tongue felt so good and he was impressed if this is really his first attempt. Then Tony starts sucking on the head, teasing him. Jethro groaned. "Don't tease me, Tony." He said and Tony finally shoved the whole length into his mouth. Breathing in and out steadily and then he started sucking and moving his mouth. Jethro is moaning and gripping on Tony's hair now, pulling and tugging making Tony moan and sent a wave of vibration down his member. Jethro was so close, but he did not want to come yet so he stops Tony, even though he really wants to continue enjoying that magical mouth. "Can't come yet, baby, now, take off your pants and you underwear for me?" Jethro asked and Tony did. When he was exposed, Jethro said. "Impressive." And Tony blushed.

"Shut up." Tony whispered and Jethro smiled at him before guiding him back to the bed.

"Lay down, Tony, on your hands and knees." Jethro whispered low against Tony's ear making Tony shivered and he propped himself on his hands and knees, his hole exposed toward Jethro. "Nice ass, Tony." He whispered and he take his finger into the front of Tony's face and let Tony suck it, shivering at how Tony's tongue swirl around his fingers and then he pulled it back and teased one finger against the hole.

"Please, Jethro." Tony whispered and as if that is a command, Jethro pushed his finger in and Tony moaned. It does not hurt, but still, it's a little uncomfortable. Then Jethro starts pushing in and out and add another finger that mad Tony moaned once more, and he scissoring the fingers in Tony until he is loose enough. Then Jethro pulled his fingers out and reach out for a bottle of lube in the side lamp drawer. He popped the bottle open and smears it all over his member. But just before he lines himself, Tony speaks up. "I want to see you." He said.

"Tony, it's your first time, its better that we do it this way." Jethro said in a gentle tone but Tony shook his head.

"Please, Jethro, please, I need to see you." He begged and Jethro finally nodded. Tony turned around and lay back on his back and Jethro lined himself up and stared down at Tony. Tony snakes his arms around Jethro's neck then nodded. Jethro pushed in slowly and when the head was in, he saw Tony closing his eyes, breathing hard. He noticed that he still only felt pain and he lean down and kiss him all across his face to distract him. Then, Tony opened his eyes and kiss Jethro in the lips and Jethro pushed all of his length inside Tony. Tony was moaning into Jethro's mouth. After waiting for Tony to adjust, Tony was begging for more and Jethro started to move. As he moves faster and faster, he learns that Tony was a quiet one. He just moans softly and takes in sharp breaths. He had thought he do something wrong, but Tony's hand clawing his back says otherwise. Then suddenly, Tony moaned louder than he did before, cursing and begging to hit that spot again. He smiled as he found his lover's bundle of nerves and he continued trusting. He was getting close, and he can tell that Tony is also close by how fast he was breathing.

"Felt so good, Tony, so close." He moaned and he reached his hand out to take Tony's member in his hand and stroke it in time with his trusts. Then he felt Tony take in a sharp breath and his walls tightened around Jethro and then white substance flies across both of their stomach. It does not take a while until Jethro finally came too. After they both came down from their high, Jethro take his member out of Tony and lay next to the younger boy.

"That was fantastic." Tony whispered, sounded proud.

"Yeah? The best first time ever?" Jethro asked as he pulled Tony to his arms and snuggled close to him, Tony lay his head across his chest.

"Yeah, best ever." Tony said and he looks up at Jethro with a smile and Jethro leaned down to kiss him. And Tony snuggled closer and sighed, soon he was asleep. Jethro stared at him for a while then he finally slept too.

**Author's Note: Hey, sorry that I forgot last week, but here I made the story extra long. Hope you like it! R&R please :)**


End file.
